


流沙

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	流沙

*CP腦，國擬，雷點低勿戳，車可以跳過無所謂，第二個五年計劃相關  
人物：王耀 阿爾弗雷德 伊萬 朝/鮮，《The Interview》部分情節有感  
時間線：二戰→六十年代→改革開放後  
CP走向：金錢→露中→金錢→黑三角

1.  
美國人大搖大擺地走在街道上，從上司們簽訂了憲章以來，他便將中國盟友理所當然地視作夥伴，就像那些孩子整天纏著要和朋友玩，而王耀躲他有幾天了，他並不想玩這種捉迷藏般的遊戲，只想把王耀揪出來。  
並沒有找到，不知道他能躲到哪去，但他料定，王耀肯定躲不了很久的。就像遊戲中成了輸家一般，他鬱鬱寡歡回到美軍指揮部，幾個美國大兵正勾肩搭背從門外進來，肆無忌憚地大聲笑著在說什麼。  
「我可記不住她叫什麼名字了——」一個士兵摘下帽子甩了甩：「你知道，中國人的名字都不太好發音。」  
「你可真沒良心，怎麼說人家也讓你爽上天了不是？」他身旁的同僚捶他胸口一拳。  
「說得你沒爽過似的！」那士兵反駁，一副不以為然的樣子。  
「喂喂，這可是我用了罐頭換來的代價呢。」他裝作一副心疼的樣子，捂住肚子說：「為了拯救她，我要餓上好久了！」  
「還『拯救』？你的人道主義光環也太亮了。」  
「你可不知道，她從河南省來的，那邊鬧饑荒可兇了，餓到什麼都沒得吃了，」他小聲靠近同僚耳邊：「聽說餓到要人吃人。」  
「咳咳——你們在說什麼？」阿爾弗雷德從走廊走到門口，頓時幾個士兵安靜了下來。  
「瓊斯上校！」剛剛還在滿嘴污言穢語的人現在嘴巴緊閉著，他嚴肅地敬了個軍禮，並沒有對阿爾弗雷德的問題作出回答，他可沒辦法對上級說他們幾個花了一個罐頭幹了個中國妓女——哦，興許她還不是妓女。  
阿爾弗雷德無意為難他們，軍人也是人，毋須像某些國家的軍隊那樣裝著軍紀嚴明的樣子對外表現出一種不食人間煙火的感覺。  
只是聽過他們最後的談話之後他的胃部有種生理性的痙攣和壓抑不住的嘔吐感，他見過像老鼠那種骯髒惡心的動物將自己的幼崽吃掉，也見過水中的金魚將自己的卵吞食掉，但卻不敢想象他們口中那件「聽說」回來的事。

王耀在一個民居被阿爾弗雷德找到，他窩在那裡幾天了，他有種無法紓解的飢餓感，儘管他一直有進食。  
又累又餓。他被阿爾弗雷德揹著回去。  
苦苦撐了四年終於得到了聯盟的援助，其他的戰線都打得很好，只有中國的戰場打得節節敗退，上司因滇緬戰場的事和美國的將軍起了口角，事態似乎又嚴重了。  
「阿爾，幫幫我——」王耀把頭伏在阿爾弗雷德肩窩，像是哀求一般。  
美軍英軍都各懷鬼胎打著自己的打算，英國人只顧著護著自己的殖民地，美國人只顧著自己的指揮權，誰他媽把他當成盟友公平看待了，他早就知道三個和尚挑不成水，可現在渴死的是他自己。明知道問題出在哪，他還得裝作低聲下氣的樣子去求人，他緊閉眼睛，扮作看不到硝煙中遠征軍的魂魄。  
阿爾弗雷德把他壓到床上，朝他微笑。  
午餐肉的香味。  
王耀被那股味道誘惑了，他看著阿爾弗雷德打開罐頭，咬著一片午餐肉送到他嘴邊，他順從地接了過來，似乎那是能惟一緩解他胃部不適的良藥。  
上衣鈕釦被一顆顆地解開，美國人的動作變得急促，他咬住王耀的乳首，用舌頭在上邊打著轉，那被他一直這樣折磨的小東西立了起來。似乎是很滿意自己令對方感受到刺激，他索性含住吮咬，抬頭觀察王耀的反應。  
「罐頭，等下要不要帶點回去？」阿爾弗雷德鬆開口，居高臨下撐在他身上。「你胃不好，餓著就容易痛，雖然我不能把罐頭給你家所有人，但你至少也吃點吧。」  
「我不要罐頭，那是英國人才喜歡的東西。」王耀側過頭，露出白皙的頸側。「我要援助。」  
「這代價就不對等了。」  
「你說你愛我，都是假的嗎？」  
「你問得似乎很有道理，」阿爾弗雷德笑了，他從王耀身上起來，坐在床邊解開褲帶：「那讓我看看你有多愛我？」  
阿爾弗雷德褪下褲子，硬起來的性器裸露出來，他對王耀的反應很滿意，對方就如只順從的兔子一般，跪在他面前將他的東西含住——喔，應該是沒牙的兔子，可愛的兔子。他有求於自己，便只能選擇令自己舒服，他對這樣的建立在交易上的關係很滿足，總統設想的藍圖不禁讓美國得到了遠東中的中國，而且還讓他得到了王耀。  
「呼……吸緊一點。」阿爾弗雷德輕聲讚歎，王耀的口活不是一般的好，他這一年多調教出來的結果，性器在對方口中脹大，頂端抵到柔軟的舌根，想必那感覺一定不好受，但他仍然情不自禁地在王耀口中抽插起來，享受著只有他才能有的特殊待遇。  
「唔……唔、嗯……」  
嘴巴被填滿，王耀只能發出模糊不清的嗚咽聲，美國人的東西太大，每次惡意的進入都直直抵到喉嚨。難受到極點，卻又一心只想著令他舒服，生理性的眼淚從眼角滑落，卻還是忤逆著意志加快吞吐，用舌尖刺激陰莖上的脈絡和頂端的小孔，賣力地吸嘬著待會就要侵入他身體的東西。  
「你哭的樣子真好看。漂亮得我忍不住快要射出來了——」阿爾弗雷德抹開他的眼淚，手滑到後腦的碎髮間，用力把他往自己的方向按，在陰莖含住的時候，他雙腿夾緊王耀腦袋，低下身在他身後說：「忍不住就這樣射在你的嘴裡。」  
急促的電擊感從胯部躥上大腦，無法抑制住的顫抖過後，阿爾弗雷德射了出來。  
精液的腥味瀰漫了氣管，王耀費力忍住生理性的咳嗽，小心地鬆開嘴，精液從嘴角溢了出來，他急忙用袖子捂住嘴巴。  
「乖，吞下去。」阿爾弗雷德親了親他的額頭，像是鼓勵他一般。「上邊餵飽了，下邊也要餵飽才行。」他把王耀拽起來按到床上，手從後腰伸到褲頭，一把扯下。  
他擼動了幾下王耀無精打采的陰莖，似乎有點抬頭的跡象便用手指插進後穴擴張。  
「嗯……阿爾……慢、慢點……」王耀用手背擋住雙眼，卻被阿爾拉下。  
「看著我。」阿爾弗雷德一隻手摁住對方膝窩，使他雙腿不能因為刺激而踡縮起來，另一隻手迫不及待地在後穴擴張著，肉壁在幾根手指的刺激下慢慢變得鬆軟，在手指每次退出的時候都吸得緊緊的，那種感覺令阿爾弗雷德心神蕩漾。「吸得這麼緊，相當想要我？真是淫蕩的小嘴。」  
王耀並不好受，儘管已經和身上的人做過無數次，但他此刻並不想追求身體上的歡愉，卻還要賣力地討好阿爾弗雷德，他急促地呼吸著試圖放鬆身體，阿爾弗雷德的動作變得愈來愈粗暴，可那些敏感點都被刻意地挑逗過，他無法抑制住口中的呻吟。  
他堅信一切的忍耐，都是有價值的。  
阿爾弗雷德會讓他洗脫以往的恥辱，讓他重新站在世界的頂峰。  
他閉上眼睛，滿滿都是上司們講過的完美藍圖，在戰爭結束後，他將如美國的遠東政策一樣，他們緊密地結合在一起，共同承擔維持國際和平的指責，是大國——是他以往那個天朝上國的夢。  
猙猛的凶器插進了身體，他從美好的設想中猝醒過來。疼痛感排山倒海般襲過，無論他多努力放鬆都無法完好地容納美國人的東西。  
「阿爾……哈、啊……」王耀直勾勾地看著天花板，他把雙腿再張開了點，迎合著對方侵入的姿勢，「慢、慢點……」  
「好棒……」阿爾弗雷德對王耀的主動感到得意，他把眼鏡甩到一邊，金髮被汗濕得亂七八糟的，他低頭舔過王耀的唇，雙手將對方雙腿架到自己肩頭，他拿過來一個枕頭墊在王耀腰下，使自己能插得更深一點。  
交合處濕得一塌糊塗，每一次抽插都能聽到啪啪的水聲，混合著的體液在阿爾弗雷德每次抽出的時候都從王耀身體流了出來，隨後又急促地被堵回去，堵在更深的地方，他大開大合地操動起來，肉壁的嫩肉似乎對他的性器戀戀不忘，他遵從著身體的慾望，幾淺一深地把自己擠入到更裡邊的地方，把那些濁液全都射到甬道深處去。  
這個人是他的了。阿爾弗雷德低著頭贪餮地笑著，他貼近王耀小腹，讓對方的陰莖在他們中間來回摩擦。王耀一直把他緊緊地按到肩頭，他看不到對方的表情，但他能想象，對方一定和他一樣，相當享受，無論是身體上還是政策上，他們都是這個世界上絕配的一對。  
猛烈地喘息蓋沒了啜泣，連眼淚都被融化在一聲聲呻吟裡。  
身體對折的姿勢十分難受，但阿爾弗雷德看起來很喜歡。他叫得愈大聲，阿爾弗雷德似乎愈有快感。  
沒關係……他是這個世界上最反對殖民主義的人了，沒有人比他更能理解我的感受了。淚水和汗水都淌入了頭髮間，有的沿著下巴流到了光溜溜的後頸。王耀攬緊身上的男人，那是他最後一棵救命稻草了。  
他當初在阿爾面前削髮明志了，他也一定能重新崛起，站在他身邊成為他那樣的——  
大國。

像頭野獸捕獲到獵物一般，阿爾弗雷德把之前幾天沒做的全部都補上了，一直從白天到夜晚。他終於放開了被折騰得不像樣子的王耀，他小心翼翼地把王耀的髒衣服丟在一邊，給他換上乾淨的睡衣。  
燈熄了後房間漆黑一片，無形的壓力從四面八方壓迫著他，王耀始終不知道怎樣向他催促上司交待給他的事。  
「阿爾。」沙啞的聲音打破了沉默，王耀從身後摟住他。  
「嗯。」阿爾弗雷德原以為他睡了，見他喊了聲自己，無由來地感到興奮。他轉了個身平躺著，把王耀抱到自己身上。  
「我需要貸款……」王耀雙腿往下邊亂蹬著保持平衡，但生怕又碰到不該碰的地方，不然精力旺盛的美國人絕對會繼續折磨他。  
「知道了——」阿爾弗雷德點點頭，倒是答應得很爽快，「我會讓上司盡快處理的，答應我，別擔心。」  
「雖然你口頭上這樣說，但我總是感覺事情發展得並不順利。」  
「你不信任我？」  
「並不是！」王耀慌忙搖頭：「我知道，你已經幫了我很多。」  
「我很有誠意，也已經盡了最大能力援助你，」阿爾弗雷德的表情變得為難：「儘管我知道，你給不了華盛頓什麼擔保。」  
「對不起……」  
「不要道歉，是我要幫你的，我會幫到底。」阿爾弗雷德坐起身，埋頭在他懷裡。「耀，你知道嗎，英國人和蘇聯人都因為援助而不得不對我低頭的時候，我都在想，去他媽的老牌大國，只有強大，才能使別人臣服，你也一定明白這種感覺吧。」  
王耀沒有回答，他悶著聲點了點頭。他已經向阿爾申請過好幾筆的貸款，事實也已經用到了戰場上，但他不得不承認，成效甚至沒有英國和蘇聯的百分之一，他開始懼怕問題的所在。

總有一些混蛋的美國士兵不知節制地用罐頭消遣著那些餓壞的中國女人，但另一方面來說，她們是心甘情願的，不然的話，她們便會餓死。  
「好歹也有點分寸吧。」已經是不知道第幾次將他們逮個正著，阿爾弗雷德忍不住發聲了。「你們自己不照顧好自己的身體，怎麼上戰場去殺敵！？」他腦子繞了大半圈說出啼笑皆非的因果，連自己也覺得話語脆弱無力。  
似乎只是為了糟糕的行徑添上另一種掩蓋骯髒的理由。  
可大家都知道，自己少吃一兩個罐頭，沒什麼。  
他歎了口氣，向身後擺了擺手，示意他們回去。  
士兵們疑惑地看著瓊斯上校的背影，他的情緒有點奇怪，他又如往常那樣走向走廊盡頭的客房休息了，那個房間住著中方的聯絡員，經常穿著上校的外套出入那位。名字叫……叫「王」？喔，中國人的名字總是特別難發音。  
可士兵們明明看到了，上校藏在口袋裡邊的一盒午餐肉罐頭。

2.  
三十億美元的低息貸款下來了，王耀把雙方簽好的《友好互助協議》緊緊抱在胸前。  
「怎麼了？」伊萬捏捏他的臉頰，對他緊張的反應感到有趣。  
「謝謝……」王耀掂起腳擁抱了他，這個貸款比起某人的可是有誠意得多。  
第一個五年計劃開始了，這也意味著他的新生。王耀每天都早早起來到廠里搞生產，辛苦與疲累都無法阻止他的熱情，他不知道這種幹勁從哪來，也許是一個信念，讓他迫不及待地發展新的自我。  
「喔……」伊萬又被王耀弄醒了，他微微起身用手臂將王耀重新壓回床上：「你也太過分了，我好久沒試過睡到自然醒了！」  
「伊萬同志！」王耀將胸前的手臂挪開，他嚴肅地對床上的人說：「現在是建設新中國的重要時刻，絕對不能懶散！」  
伊萬眨眨眼睛，對眼下王耀認真的態度感到無奈，哪怕前一晚他在自己身下露出怎樣的臉都好，只要太陽一出，所有的魔法就消失了。  
「好啦——」伊萬翻身壓住他，「偶爾也讓自己放鬆放鬆。」他堵住王耀的唇，手掌遊走到對方的腰際。在觸碰到敏感帶的一刻，王耀渾身發軟似的放棄了掙扎，他現在不想要——只想快點到廠裡去，每天的工作使他充實至極，只要朝著一個目標前進，他如今不用再擔心那些真槍實彈什麼時候會再打到自己身上，戰爭已經結束——至少目前在他的國土內，沒有殖民者和敵人無情的交火。  
伊萬挺身進入的一刻，王耀便把他的頭挽下埋在自己肩上，隨後便是王耀零零碎碎的喘息和啜泣。他不知道王耀做這種事時候的任性是誰慣出來的，他曾以為是自己弄疼了王耀，可無論自己如何溫柔地對待都好，王耀還是一如既往地發出被壓低的哭聲和不讓對方看見自己的臉。他順從地輕撫著王耀的頭髮，將他臉上的淚痕細心抹去，紅著眼睛的他看起來沒有了一醒來的那種威嚴，一場心血來潮的情事便把王耀的幹勁削得乾淨。  
休息過後，王耀躡手躡腳地起床，生怕又吵醒了在睡回籠覺的伊萬。他到浴室把濕噠噠的下身清理了一通，然後把綠色的工裝換上，他在全身鏡前認真地整理了下儀態，見到紅透的眼角時下意識地將帽簷壓低了一點，他揉揉眼睛，深呼吸一口氣來調整情緒，他看了看手錶，很後悔順從了伊萬的意願，不然他可以早點到廠裡去的，今天伊萬家的專家要講解新圖紙，他非常想去旁聽，他並不想錯過任何一件與建設社會有關的事。  
他的手搭在門把上正要開門，聽到床上的人咕噥著說了什麼。  
「耀……」伊萬揉揉惺忪的睡眼，懶懶地看著他。  
王耀回頭看他，定了那麼一秒，跑過去床邊低頭吻住他，大手弄亂了後腦扎得整整齊齊的頭髮，他吻得很用心，鬆開的時候他微微喘著氣，抵著伊萬的額頭傻笑著。  
謝謝，謝謝，謝謝。

「那都是被伊萬慣出來的！」東歐那邊的人都這樣說。  
王耀不知道什麼時候開始似乎不受待見了。也許他很怕這個世界又出現什麼奇怪的變故。是說實質上的變故，並不是在他以往漫長的生命中終會有的朝代交替。殖民者的槍炮使他到現在仍然後怕著，短短年間的兩次大戰令他苦不堪言。他怕一直認準了的東西有一天會忽然被否定，那大概意味著他要從頭再來。  
斯大林死了以後從蘇共二十大揭了蓋子開始他的脾氣變得很情緒化，助手不止一次看見他在暴躁地在房間裡把桌面的東西全數拂下，杯子花瓶全都碎了一地，他蹲在墻角用力咬著手臂痛苦地呻吟著，隨後又面無表情地整整衣領走出房間。  
「斯大林有时候是有点独裁，但是我们不能放弃斯大林的马克思列宁主义的利剑。」王耀雲裡霧裡地聽著，心裡想著：不能放棄，不能放棄，不能放棄。  
不知道自欺欺人過了多久，當聽到伊萬家上司訪美和透漏有意和解的意向，王耀在伊萬到北京的晚上慌慌張張地跑進他的辦公室，仿佛是得知了什麼不可思議的東西一樣。  
「伊萬，你怎麼能——」王耀攥緊拳頭，聲音很努力地保持著冷靜，卻無法壓抑住一種被欺瞞的委屈。  
「耀，冷靜，」伊萬試圖穩住他的情緒，「我覺得就算和美國一起共同發展進步，也並不是不可取……」  
「不！」王耀一想到那個人，就恨不得將他碎屍萬段，更何況是和談，門都沒有。而此刻令他更恨的，看似令他完全能信任的人，也轉了舵一般改變了主意。  
我們不是槍口一致對外的嗎。王耀咬著牙，喉嚨不爭氣地發出沙啞的嗚咽。  
「你根本就不明白狀況！」伊萬有點暴躁，王耀完全聽不進自己的話。  
他不是不知道王耀和阿爾弗雷德那些事，但過去的已經過去了，要怎樣在未來共贏——不，要怎樣才能穩住國內的發展，才是眼下要解決的。  
「這麼恨他嗎？」伊萬試探地問了一句。  
就是這一句，伊萬幾乎以為自己差點會被王耀殺掉。他沒見過那樣的王耀，用了最大的力氣把他摁倒在桌子上，背脊被重重地磕到桌緣。他氣得眼睛發紅，咬牙切齒地批著：「你早已經背離了我們以前說好的路線，你這種是不折不扣的修正主義！伊萬同志，這禍害說不定能使美國佬不費一槍一炮就把你解決了！」  
「你這個瘋子！」  
「不懂得自我批評的人，還不許別人批評嗎！？」王耀歇斯底里地朝他吼著，最後一個破掉的音調迴蕩在小小的房間裡。  
王耀洩氣似的鬆開他，把領子一直扣著的徽章扯下來扔到地面，他冷冷地回頭，似乎還是不知道自己說了什麼令人難以置信的話。  
他大步走出房間，趔趔趄趄地跑在大雨中泥濘的路面。

金門的砲聲像是譏諷一般，王耀朝著美國人大笑，也朝著蘇聯人大笑。他覺得自己快要瘋魔了，但他并不後悔，畢竟與人鬥，其樂無窮。  
是吧，沒有人願意接近他了，他大概就是別人眼中的瘋子了。  
他又變回自己一個了。  
他抱住雙膝把自己窩成一團，不斷地安慰著自己：如果沒有志同道合的人，那麼他寧願自己固執地走下去，總好過昔日的戰友最終成為自己跨不過去的坎。  
「蒋介石总是要强迫人民接受战争，他左手拿着刀，右手也拿着刀。我们就按照他的办法，也拿起刀来。」上級氣勢洶洶地下達著指令：「我们的头号敌人已经从以美国为首的帝国主义国家转移为以赫鲁晓夫为首的实行了错误修正主义的邪恶苏联。」  
「是！」他起身立正，大聲回答。  
大躍進的運動打著「趕英超美」的口號，他現在豁出去了，不怕蘇修也不怕美帝，他為什麼要依附在別人羽翼底下？王耀想，他自己也能是羽翼。  
農民們每砸一口鍋他就不由得一陣興奮，照這樣的產量下去，不禁趕英超美指日可待，連伊萬也一定會為他當初錯誤的決定而對自己愧疚不已。  
材料不夠，文物來湊，連那些荔枝樹都被砍成柴送進了煉鋼爐裡，王耀本來想要阻止，但卻下意識地停在了原地。  
「那麼多樹木，非要砍這幾棵嗎？」他聽見鄉間的教師苦苦哀求著煉鋼的農民們。  
「那麼多樹木，你非要在乎這幾棵嗎！」農民推倒了教師，衝著荔枝樹的方向在他身上碾了過去。  
一個指導員扶起教師，對他進行著批評教育：「樹木和文物，也是要為煉鋼服務的！你也別太矯情了！要解放思想，敢想敢幹！」  
是啊，除了他，沒有人再記得這些樹結出來的果子，曾經在哪朝取悅過哪個皇帝的哪個妃子了。  
王耀有愣了那麼一秒，又繼續投入忘情的生產中。  
雞山豬場，農田高爐，王耀每天都徘徊在這些優美的景物中，把某些人批評他的那些關於「教條主義」的話全部拋在腦後，他不需要別人給他機會，他也不要給別人機會！

奇怪的事情很快就發生了，王耀覺得肚子愈來愈餓了。大旱災接踵而至，糧食像是一夜之間全部都沒有了。  
王耀不信，就像是昨天，他才看到報紙上滿滿的谷堆和巨型母豬。  
那不是一夜之間沒有的，那是從來就沒有存在過的。  
不……都是因為大旱！都是大旱導致的！王耀恨死老天了，他要與天鬥，與地鬥，與人鬥，但是，他現在輸給老天一籌了。  
身體是革命的本錢，他忘了哪朝的哪個人說過這句話了，但眼下，他的本錢不太多了，鼓不足幹勁、也爭不了上游。  
褲帶勒得一天比一天緊，第一次，他選擇對那些骨瘦如柴的屍體視而不見，第二次，他還是這樣安慰自己，第三次，他痛苦地捂著左腹摔倒在農田中。  
這是為革命犧牲的……這是為了那個美好的願望而犧牲的……王耀跪在乾旱的土地上，就在一年前，記者還來到他這塊農田拍下了滿滿當當的麥子放在報紙的頭版上。  
他不知道這一年是怎麼撐過來的，他再也看不到那些冒著濃煙的高爐，也看不到漫山的雞仔，有一頓沒一頓地過去，他總以為自己快要死掉，同時還聽到對岸關於反攻大陸的風聲，如果真的是這樣，加上美國對台灣的援助……他感到不寒而慄。  
和美國代表的談判定在了華沙，王耀也跟著去了，但他卻有種莫名的懼怕，懼怕見到那個人。  
至少也要在自己豐衣足食的情況下，才能趾高氣昂地看不起他。  
所幸，那個人沒來。談判桌上大使的態度一貫強硬，美蔣敢動一動，就要做好為這種行為負責的打算！王耀坐在一旁，雙手抱胸直直地瞪著美方代表。他打心底讚同自家大使的話，但是，他沒有很足的底氣。  
這一輪口水戰過去，王耀沒聽下什麼，都是官方式的表達。臨近結束，大使已經轉身離開，王耀仍然坐在椅子上，回過神發現自家人都已經走光了，他才要急急腳往外邊跑去。  
「王耀先生——請留步。」  
身後傳來美方人員雅各布的聲音，王耀猶豫了，最終還是轉過頭去。  
「我直話直說了，總統知悉貴國正經歷著大饑荒，我們希望從人道主義出發為您施予援助，我們從之前就已經商量好，我們願意放下一切政治條件，為您無條件提供五百萬噸的小麥——」  
「不需要！我們是有骨氣的！」王耀未等他說完就打斷了，他冷笑著抬頭，那目光令對方毛骨悚然。「這是你在懷疑我國的政策！？我心領了，麻煩轉告你們那位先生，如果你們有需要，我倒是可以援助你們一些大米和小麥！呵呵！」  
他丟下了啞口無言的美方代表團在室內，多麼荒誕的一刻，大概那群美國佬這輩子都不會忘記吧。  
……只不過是出了點小差錯，馬上就會好起來了。  
……馬上就會好起來的。  
「我不需要你的憐憫！」王耀把匕首狠狠扎進沙袋，沙子從洞裡面急促地湧出。  
因為我知道，你們的憐憫都是有代價的。我不想再虧欠任何人，成為誰身邊附屬的庸臣。王耀又猛地扎了沙袋幾下，沙子很快就漏光了，他再也不會躺在誰的身下用討好般的言語去請求援助，再也不會因為誰對他好過一時便死心塌地地跟著對方走。他用手臂抹過自己泛紅的眼睛，他是很任性，但他覺得這一定不是任何人慣出來的，不是阿爾弗雷德，也不是伊萬。  
你胃不好，餓著就會痛。  
好啦，不要這麼拼命，偶爾也睡睡懶覺。  
他再也不願記得在苦難中是誰對他伸出過援手，又是誰在迷惘中領著他前進。  
就像倒出來的流沙，再也回不去了。

華沙的夏夜比他想象中要涼爽，也許是太久沒有過飽腹感，王耀不由得披了張毛氈打著顫走出走廊。  
「王耀同志！」助手在走廊另一頭急急腳跑來，他左顧右盼地看著，確認沒有什麼人後把王耀拉到一個隱秘的角落，隨後鬼鬼祟祟地從衣兜裡拿出一個東西，那東西用報紙層層裹住了，他謹慎地遞給王耀：「這、這個、這個是，有人讓我給你的。」  
王耀狐疑地看著那包東西，他拿在手裡拆開一張又一張的報紙，裡邊竟然是一個鋁盒罐頭，包裝紙被人故意撕去了，但還有一點點包裝紙因為膠水的原因沒有被撕完，上邊露出幾個英文字。  
他很快就反應過來了，這東西，他熟悉得很！還有一張字條，歪歪斜斜寫著他早就不用了的繁體漢字，一看便是外國人所為，鬼知道他跟誰學寫的：「不要餓，胃痛。」  
他怨恨滿懷地舉在手上，正要用力向窗口拋出——  
有什麼東西在他腦中一閃而過。  
洶湧的回憶令他頭痛欲裂，誰總在他重傷的時候為他上藥，誰總在他因為戰況暴戾的時候給他安撫，還有總在兜里揣著那些難吃的肉罐頭，在他廢寢忘食的時候讓他可惡地分了心。他不記得了，那些對他好過的人，還有那些傷害過他的人——  
他顫顫巍巍地縮回手，把罐頭塞到助手手裡：「小張同志，你、來的時候沒有吃晚餐是嗎，餓了吧……給、給你就好。」  
他捂住絞痛的腹部打著踉蹌往後回去，走了幾步他又神經兮兮地回過頭，強笑著對小張說：「我不喜歡吃午餐肉罐頭。」

他把自己嚴嚴實實地裹在毛氈中，他的胃部劇痛不已，痛到眼淚像無法阻擋的洪水，汩汩而下，淹沒了所有的對與錯。  
是那些戰火中回不來的許諾，也是他再也回不來的天真。他怨恨透了——

路燈被樹蔭遮住，在燈柱旁的人只顯出了一個暗暗的影子。  
披著的黑斗篷的小張偷偷摸摸地來到路燈下，他又拿出那個肉罐頭，對暗處的人影說：「王耀同志說不喜歡吃，這個要還給你。」  
「是嗎……」他自嘲地笑了一下。  
那人說的中文很差勁，臉被蒙著，小張看不到他的容貌，可在他抬頭的時候，路燈的光在他眼睛裡映出一片黯淡的藍色，還有鬢角一點遮不住的金髮。  
難道是美國人嗎！讓別人發現了自己和美國人這樣子碰面可怎麼辦！該不會被當成美諜吧！小張心中咯噔一下，似乎感覺自己大禍臨頭，希望不要有人見到才好。  
他支支吾吾地問出口：「您、您是王耀同志的朋友麼？」  
那人歎了一聲氣，裹緊了披風就轉身走了。  
「喂！這個罐頭！」小張追上去。  
「你餓的話就吃了吧，我也不喜歡吃肉罐頭。」他苦笑著對小張說，留下小張一個人在身後杵著摸不著頭腦。  
是舊友。

3.  
聽說北韓發生了大面積的旱災和饑荒，作為共產主義社會志同道合的成員，王耀跟著總理來到北韓考察。  
在火車上穿著綠色軍裝的任勇新一臉開心地對中方人員報著糧食的產量情況，同火車的一些小孩子也都是胖嘟嘟的，完全沒有覺得他們在經受饑荒。  
同行的中方人員似乎有點懵，面前的狀況與情報上來的狀況不太一致，尤其是新來的助手小李。  
「王先生，會不會是那邊上報的情況有誤？」他看著雜貨鋪裡邊的食物，雖然種類不如家樓下超市的多，但至少存貨也很充足，人們也在門外排著隊等候雜貨鋪開門，一副豐衣足食的樣子，跟「饑荒」兩個字硬是扯不上半點關係。  
王耀沒有說話，這明明是夏天，但在任勇新臃腫的體態下，他明明從那擋不住的領口裡邊看見了層層疊疊的衣服，他的手指分明那麼瘦削，連顴骨的輪廓也比普通人明顯得多。  
「總理……」王耀拽了拽總理的衣角，總理回以一個眼神。  
表示理解的眼神。  
王耀是過來人，沒有人比他更能明白這種感覺，痛苦，而又無能為力，同時還不能被別人知道，哪怕是自以為是最能信任的人。  
王耀私下到任勇新的房間與他對話，他說，如果確實有困難，不妨直言，現在改革開放後中國的經濟條件也好了，雖然還在實行計劃經濟，但朝鮮方面有需要的話是不成問題的。  
「改革開放」這幾個字對任勇新來說就很刺耳。  
其實王耀也明白，他苦笑著看著任性的年輕人，在自己面前吃了豹膽一樣數落著中國社會主義路線的名不符其實，王耀說，好了好了，你坐下來，我們好好說話。  
可任勇新就是聽不進。  
怎麼就是感覺熟悉呢，他曾經也和任勇新一樣，太固執了。  
「我不餓！我們沒有一個人會被餓肚子！」任勇新氣鼓鼓地說。  
——好了好了，我也是為你好，關心你。  
——關心我……關心我你就不會……  
……不會怎樣？  
……沒什麼。任勇新嚥下了肚子的話。  
就不會和美國人走那麼近。  
就不會給社會主義搞出那麼多亂七八糟的東西。  
愈想愈憋屈。但又不能表現出來。任勇新呼了口氣，情緒卻被發紅的眼角出賣。  
王耀把他摟到懷中，無奈地揉了揉他的頭髮。其實任勇新不說，他自己心裡也知道。在從以前開始就有那麼一種約定俗成的感覺，不同的意識形態一定要勢不兩立，才讓這些哲學的兩極顯得不那麼違和。  
年輕人需要的東西和自己以前需要的似乎不太一樣。比起那種實質的援助，他似乎更希望伊萬和王耀能在精神上給予他百分百的支持，其餘的，他覺得自己通通都能搞定。  
這就很固執，王耀想。他還沒有經歷過被奉為至高無上的真理被摧毀的時候，所以才放心地把所有都寄託在精神上，可這樣想來，當精神寄託發生了變化之後，這種情況會更危險。  
王耀回到房間不久便有侍者送來小麥粥，估計是剛剛任勇新被自己試探性問話過後不服氣地送來糧食以證明自己「確實不存在饑荒」。  
王耀用筷子攪了攪滿滿是小麥的粥水，誰知道這又是誰碗裡的小麥被舀到了他的碗裡呢。

4.  
「去了一趟北韓回來，覺得那邊情況怎樣？還好麼？」阿爾弗雷德對著鏡子解著領帶。  
「非常不好，非常想為他們提供五百萬噸的小麥。」王耀把他的領帶一把扯下，拽得阿爾弗雷德吃痛地叫了一聲。  
「五百萬噸小麥？」阿爾弗雷德滿腦子問號。  
「沒什麼。」都忘了吧，不算得上是什麼事情。王耀搖搖頭。「只是在那裡吃了一碗小麥粥，很難吃。」  
後知後覺的阿爾弗雷德才想起來那句話的涵義，他沒想到王耀總會耿耿於懷，他重重地咳了兩聲：「看來有人對午餐肉和小麥過敏了。」  
「是啊，我再也不想見到那兩種食物了。」

王耀打開電腦，著手寫關於北韓之行的報告。半夜肚子餓了，他跑去叫了個外賣。  
給錢的時候發現荷包空空如也，估計又是阿爾弗雷德拿光了人民幣去買什麼了，幸好他還留了一手，藏了張毛爺爺在荷包相片後的暗格裡邊。  
他從萬年沒動過的相片格後邊拿出那張一百塊，同時還有什麼被一同拿出來的東西掉到了地上，外賣小哥趕緊彎腰撿起來給他。  
那是一張字條，寫著的東西已經又花又模糊了，字跡看著就像小孩子寫的一樣。外賣小哥說：「這人挺有心啊，還怕餓著你了，以後多點外賣哈！」  
王耀點點頭，把那張字條重新塞回暗格裡。  
……我再也不會餓到自己了。

—Fin—


End file.
